A bearing usually provides an inner ring and an outer ring, the rings being in rotation relative to one another. The rings may together form a bearing chamber containing the rolling elements, such as balls, needles or rollers.
A bearing is designed to be mounted in a housing of a mechanical system between a static mechanical element and a mechanical element moveable in rotation such as to support the relative rotation of same.
The design of a bearing, and more specifically the type of bearing, the number of rows of rolling elements, the type of rolling elements, and the dimensioning of the rings and of the rolling elements, depends on the intended application of the mechanical system. The conditions relating to torque, rotational speed, load, environment and even the space available inside the housing affect the bearing and therefore constitute design constraints on same.